Don't Mess With Me
by sk8boards4ever
Summary: This is a one-shot for Child of the Night13. It is mainly focused on the reds so check it out if you like the red couple.


**This story is dedicated to Child of the Night13. You guys should check out her stories also. They are really good. This is a BrickXBlossom/RyouseiXMomoko.**

**Oh yeah, and Brick=Ryousei.**

**Don't Mess With Me**

It's Valentine's Day this Saturday and Ryousei doesn't know what to do. He has feelings for Momoko and wants to express it but he doesn't know how. He would've gone to Boomer for advice but he's busy planning to ask Bubbles out.

It's been a while since they first met and since then, his feelings grew for the PPGZ leader. But recently, they were fighting the Gangreen Gang when he first noticed how determined she was to save the townspeople. She was fearless, a great leader, and a very kind person. It was then that he noticed that he didn't _just_ have feelings for her, he loved her. He would risk his life for her, do anything for her. She was the only reason he continued living.

_Let's see, Valentine's Day is coming up, so I could ask her out on that day. Now, I need to know if she's free on that day. I guess I haven't noticed 'till recently that I care so much for her. I would never let anyone hurt her. This first date has to be perfect. Something she will remember forever. Now, let's see what I can think of..._

_Take her out on a date on Valentine's Day:_

_Dance is this coming Friday_

_Get her a very special present_

_Perfect. Since the school dance is this Friday, I can ask her to go to the dance with me, and after, ask her to go out with me on Valentine's Day. That'll be absolutely perfect-_

"Ryousei,"

Ryousei snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up, finding Ms. Keane pointing to a question on the board.

"Can you answer this question?" asked Ms. Keane.

Ryousei nervously glanced at the question: 78x31. Pretty simple, for a smart kid like him, but Ms. Keane really didn't have to just interrupt his thoughts, as he was in the middle of-

"Ryousei!"

Ryousei immediately snapped out of his thoughts again, and shouted, "109!"

Ms. Keane sighed, "No, Ryousei, the answer is 2418. Please refrain from daydreaming in class."

"Yes, Miss Keane..." said Ryousei with a sigh.

"Good, now James, can you answer this question?" asked Ms. Keane, pointing to another question on the board.

James flinched and snapped out of his daydream. _Uh oh. I wasn't paying attention._ "Umm, I-I don't know?"

Miss Keene looked at him and sighed. It had been his third time today and Miss Keene was getting very frustrated. Suddenly, the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell._ "Okay then, see you tomorrow." she said with a wave.

_Ah, yes, I have to watch out for James, he will be trying to get any available girl._

James had just got dumped by his girlfriend, Hailey, and is now trying to get any girl to show her that he doesn't need her. He would do _anything_ to get a date for the dance. Last year, he kidnapped someone and wouldn't let them out until they agreed to go on a date with him. She went on one date with him and then moved to a new school. There were very few available girls left and Momoko was one of those girls.

Ryousei walked around a corner and saw James talking to Momoko. He hid behind the corner, but inched a bit closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, Momoko, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me." said James, putting his arm around Momoko's shoulders.

Momoko moved away, avoiding his arm and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I can't accept. I'm waiting for someone else to ask me out."

"Who might_ that_ be?"

"Br-uhh Ryousei."

Ryousei's eyes widened, and he was shocked. Momoko wanted him to ask her out? Wow, how perfect could this be?

"Oh." you could hear the disappointment in James' voice.

"Maybe a different girl will go with you. Well, I gotta get going. See you later." Momoko started walking away, right towards where Ryousei was hiding around the corner.

_I guess I'll ask her out when she passes._ He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to pass by. When she didn't turn around the corner, he peeked around to see what was happening.

Ryousei gasped. He watched James tie up the unconscious Momoko and carry her out the door. On the ground laid a textbook.

_He probably used that to knock her out._ _I have to save her. _He quickly transformed into Hard Brick and flew after the two.

Momoko woke up with a headache. _What's happening? _She looked around._ Was I kidnapped?_ Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a gag on. She was in the backseat of a car. She looked up and saw the driver. _James? Why would he kidnap me? Oh right, he's desperate for a girlfriend. That idiot, I will never date him._

_Found them._ Brick flew towards the car. The car had just pulled up into the driveway of a house. Brick saw Momoko fully awake, gagged, tied up, and being forcefully pulled out of the car. James dragged Momoko across the backyard and into a tree house. Brick landed on the grass and transformed back into Ryousei.

"Here we are." James turned around in his chair. "Oh, you're awake."

James pulled Momoko out of the car. "Stop struggling. No one will be able to save you." He started to tie her to a chair.

_Where are we? It looks like a house. A tree house, how childish. I've got to get out. Too bad I can't transform, ugh, I wish Ryousei was here. _She struggled to get free.

"I told you, it's no use struggling. No one will come to save you." James said with a smirk.

"Are you sure about that?"

James spun around, but he didn't see anyone. "Show yourself!"

Ryousei stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Ryousei!" Momoko exclaimed, "Did you come here to save me?"

"Yep." He ran towards the chair and started untying the knots. "You're my true love and I would do anything for you. You are the meaning to my life, and when I saw James kidnap you, I just _had_ to save you." Soon, he had her untied.

"Screw you, Ryousei. You've foiled my plans. I needed to show Hailey that I don't need her. Now, you'll pay." Suddenly, James charged at Ryousei and swung his fist right at Ryousei's face. Ryousei caught the fist and kicked James in the stomach. James doubled over and glared at Ryousei.

"Stay back, Momoko. I don't want you to get hurt." Ryousei tilted his head toward the corner of the tree house. Momoko backed into the corner.

"I would never hurt her, but for you, that's a different story." James said as he threw a chair at Ryousei. Ryousei ducked as the chair landed where Momoko was standing before.

Momoko gasped. She was _just_ there. If she didn't move, the chair could have knocked her head off her shoulders.

James was dumbstruck. Ryousei took the chance to give him a flying kick to the chest. James flew backwards into the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Ryousei walked towards the unconscious James. "Don't mess with me."

Momoko walked out of the corner. "Let's take him back to the school and explain that he tried to kidnap me."

"Not a good idea. We would have to explain how we got here without revealing who we _really_ are. Let's leave him at door, ring the doorbell and hide." Ryousei said picking him up and climbed down the ladder. They left him at the door, rang the doorbell and ran to hide in the bush.

Luckily, a woman came out and carried him into the house. Ryousei and Momoko transformed and flew back to the school.

_Now's my chance to ask her out. _"Hey, Momoko?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

"Yes. Totally. Of course." Momoko blushed. "Oops, sorry. I'm just so glad that you asked me."

Ryousei laughed. She was so cute.

**At the dance**

*A slow song plays in the background*

"Ummm, would you like to dance?" Ryousei asked.

"I would love to."

They slow danced in silence for a while.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow. Maybe after the movie, we can go grab some ice cream and head to the park."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, indirectly but yes."

"Well, Ryousei, I would love to."

They looked into each other's eyes. They both knew that they were meant to be together. Slowly, they leaned in until they were centimeters apart from each other. They gently, but passionately kissed.

_Wow. His lips taste like just like sweet cherries._

_Amazing. Her lips taste like freshly picked strawberries._

They parted and looked at each other.

"I can't wait until our date tomorrow." Momoko said with a smile as she walked towards her best friends.

"Me neither." Ryousei said as he walked towards his brothers.

_Tomorrow will be perfect. I have a date with Ryousei after we just shared our first kiss._

_Tomorrow will be perfect. I have a date with Momoko after we just shared our first kiss._

**That's it guys. I would love to write about their date but I have homework to do and I and I should be working on that instead but I decided to do this for Child of The Night13.**

**Love your stories. Hope you keep writing.**

**If any of you guys want me to write a special story for you, then just pm me or write in the review what you want.**

**Hope to see you all in my story **_**A Present For A Special Someone.**_


End file.
